


Disconsolate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [507]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's husband Tobias dies in a car crash. The team doesn't even know he's married.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerj/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/20/2000 for the word [disconsolate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/20/disconsolate).
> 
> disconsolate  
> Being beyond consolation; deeply dejected and dispirited; hopelessly sad; filled with grief; as, "a bereaved and disconsolate parent."  
> Inspiring dejection; saddening; cheerless; as,"the disconsolate darkness of the winter nights."
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for stargazerj. I hope they enjoy.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #203 Wreck.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Disconsolate

“What?” Tony gasped, paling as he listened to the person on the other end of the line informing him that Tobias had been in a serious wreck. “I'll be right there.”

Before anyone could say anything, Tony had grabbed his gear and hightailed it out of the bullpen. 

Gibbs looked after Tony worriedly. Something was clearly wrong. Still they had a case to work, so he'd wait for Tony to return to find out what had happened.

When Tony arrived at the hospital, he was immediately crashed into by a disconsolate Emily. “I know, baby. I know.” Tony soothed. He was rather upset at the news that Tobias was severely injured himself, but he had to be strong for Emily.

Hours later, the doctor finally came out and Tony could tell by his face that it wasn't good news. Clutching Emily even tighter, he ordered, “Just give it to us straight.”

“I'm afraid, Tobias Fornell was hurt too badly and died on the operating table.” The doctor explained.

“No, Daddy, no!” Emily screamed and started crying even harder.

“Thanks. Please contact me when we can have the body.” Tony handed the doctor his card.

Taking Emily, he headed for the house he shared with Fornell. Calling Vance, he let him know what had happened and asked him to break the news to the MCRT as well as let Vance know he'd need a few days to get Emily and himself settled before he could return to work. It would undoubtedly shock his team mates as they didn't even know he was married, but he couldn't deal with them right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
